


"Good morning, beautiful!"

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zayn doesn’t do the whole love thing. Zayn does fun and parties and drunken one night stands that he knows won’t lead anywhere but doesn’t mind. He doesn’t do flowers and commitment and staying with the same person long enough to even scratch the surface of who they really are.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Well, he didn’t.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Good morning, beautiful!"

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> Some Ziam please, they have just started dating Liam wakes up to see Zayn has text him something like "good morning beautiful" and a lot of other cute boyfriend-y stuff
> 
> (Except only looking back do I realise that I accidentally did the texting thing the wrong way round. Whoops :P)

Zayn doesn’t do the whole love thing. Zayn does fun and parties and drunken one night stands that he knows won’t lead anywhere but doesn’t mind. He doesn’t do flowers and commitment and staying with the same person long enough to even scratch the surface of who they really are. 

Well, he didn’t. 

But now there’s Liam and he’s changed everything with just a few lingering glances and his wonderfully caring personality and a drunken kiss that didn’t lead to sex but instead to more kisses and confessions until they’re now... what even are they? Boyfriends? The word sounds almost alien to Zayn. 

It's not that he's never been with a boy before - far from it, in fact - but this is the first time he's never felt so attached from the off. They've only been dating properly for a few weeks but already he’s noticed a connection between them that stretches clearly beyond friendship, but also past any of his casual encounters and even further than most of his rare long-term relationships. There’s just something about Liam that makes him feel constantly happy and bubbly and, well, almost in love. 

But Zayn doesn’t do love. Does he? 

***

Zayn knows that his views on love are changing rather rapidly when he wakes up to an empty bed and it makes him feel slightly hollow. What's wrong with him? Normally he prefers it if whoever he's slept with the night before has got out of the way by the time he finally heaves himself out of his sleeping state, but today he remembers falling asleep next to Liam and it bothers him that he's not still there. After all, Liam's hardly the type to just walk away the morning after, so as much as Zayn tries to tell himself that of course the younger boy has a place of his own to go to and better things to do than hang around waiting for him to get up he can’t help but wonder why he’s gone. Or, rather, why he couldn’t have simply woken up earlier and prevented him from going. 

The thought of opening his eyes and the first thing he sees being someone else next to him has never felt so appealing to him as it does now when he considers the idea of waking up next to Liam every day – hang on, where did that come from? Isn’t he supposed to not be into commitment? And yet when it comes to Liam there’s nothing Zayn would prefer than to go to sleep every night with his muscular arms wrapped around him and wake up in the same position, his steady breath tickling the back of his neck while their bodies are moulded together, fingers intertwined... 

_Bzz. Bzzz_. 

His phone vibrating on the bedside table is what snaps him out of his reverie and with a sigh he automatically reaches over and slides his thumb across the screen to unlock it. Half wondering who on earth is texting him at 10 am on his day off - he likes getting up late, okay? - Zayn picks up the phone then positions it over his head so he can read the message without actually having to move from his comfortable position in the bed. 

A quick glance at the screen reveals that he actually has two texts waiting for him, the first one probably having been what woke him up now he thinks about it, both of which are from Liam himself. Zayn admits that his heart starts to flutter a little when he sees who has messaged him but, determined to remain cool, he simply taps on the envelope icon and loses all his feigned composure when he reads the first simple but (to him at least) important line of text written there. 

' _Good morning beautiful. How do you feel about donuts?_ '

If he was more awake then Zayn might be able to realise the meaning behind the message more quickly, but he's still half asleep and buzzing from the mere fact that he's got a text from Liam, and for a few moments he struggles to work out what his boyfriend is talking about. How can he concentrate on anything when he's just been called beautiful for the first time by text? 

Before he tries to work this out, however, Zayn reads the second message which according to his phone was sent less than a minute ago. _'Wakey, wakey - I'm almost back to yours and I left my key on the table ;)'_. 

Like the rest of One Direction, Liam's had a key to the apartment ever since Zayn moved in, but that doesn't stop the older boy from feeling as though it makes their relationship more ‘official’. Suddenly all his complains about moving from the comfort of his bed are gone, and he heaves himself up before picking his way between piles of clothes and general clutter in order to reach the kitchen, when a knock on the front door encourages him to speed up. 

Just as he reaches the door he realises he’s neglected to put on any clothes, so quickly scampers back to his room to pull on a pair of boxers. It seems to take longer to do so than ever before when he knows Liam is waiting. Finally he’s a bit more decent so darts back over to the entrance to his flat, hoping that his boyfriend hasn’t given up already. 

Zayn opens the door to reveal a beaming Liam holding a bag of donuts in one hand and his phone in the other, looking as though he's about to text him again to make him wake up. 

"Hey there," mutters Zayn sleepily and Liam looks up then aims his ever-present smile at him and replies in much more of an alert tone of voice - he's a morning person whereas his boyfriend definitely isn't. 

"Morning sleepyhead! You were still out for the count when I set off!" 

Stepping forwards and slipping the phone into his pocket, Liam wraps an arm around Zayn's waist before pulling him into a sweet, tender kiss that makes the older boy's heart race as he quickly returns the embrace. No one has ever kissed him quite like Liam does; no one else can turn him into a gooey mess with a single brush of his lips and a touch of his hand against Zayn's bare back. Only Liam makes him feel this way, and what's best is that Zayn doesn't mind at all. 

He's not scared of commitment when it's with Liam - in fact he relishes the idea of it because, fuck it, he's in love and there's nothing his own stupid inhibitions about long-term relationships can do about it. 

At this thought Zayn smiles into the kiss, making Liam moan slightly then break away with a more questioning grin as they make their way into the kitchen and close the door behind them

"What is it?" he asks and Zayn would tell him the reason, honestly, but Liam just looks so damn hot now with his hair slightly mussed from where he’s been running his hands through it in that cute way he's started doing since he got that new haircut of his, and his lips flushed from the kiss. Zayn can't help but recapture Liam in another embrace, which is forceful enough to press him against the kitchen island where the paper bag from the bakery has somehow found itself. Wrapping both his arms around Liam, he deepens the kiss by flicking his tongue inside the hiss mouth to make him moan again, but to his surprise his boyfriend pulls away from him. 

"The donuts are getting cold," explains Liam slightly sheepishly as though he's worried Zayn will be annoyed with him, but the older boy simply grins at how cute his boyfriend is and pulls away reluctantly to let him get free. 

"So you prefer cakes to me? That's fine," he mock-sniffs in fake devastation while opening the bag to take out a sugar-coated donut that he's about to eat himself before remembering his manners and handing to Liam. He's nothing if not chivalrous with his partners, after all, regardless of their gender. 

"Not at all," smiles Liam as he takes the proffered pastry and bites into it delicately, taking care not to let the sugar spill all over his t-shirt. Once he's swallowed he looks over at Zayn with a glint in his eye that isn't often present but when it is makes his heart race. "But surely food should come before sex, right?" 

The promise that there is definitely sex to come is enough to make Zayn (who is rapidly devouring his own donut) smile widely during his reply, meaning it comes out as slightly less seductive than he'd hoped. 

"Perhaps we could find a way to combine the two?" Liam colours at this but manages to quickly regain his composure and even think of a comeback, the smooth bastard. 

"Don't tell me you've got a food fetish now, Malik!" Smiling coyly, Zayn is about to say that of course he doesn't, but there's a blob of jam on Liam's bottom lip that looks undeniably sexy to him right then. However instead of kissing it away passionately he finds himself reaching out a finger to wipe the condiment from his boyfriend's mouth softly, adoringly even, while he looks up and deep into Liam's eyes that are fixed firmly on his own. 

What Zayn sees in those swirling brown pools is more than he usually allows himself to know about anyone he's been with before - Liam is just completely open and honest in a way that used to scare him a little but now enables him to see that however deep the feelings he has for Liam are, they're most certainly returned. 

"I love you," Zayn whispers so quietly that it's barely audible, but Liam clearly hears it for his eyes widen as he takes a step towards him. 

It’s not the first time Zayn’s said he loves Liam – he’s uttered it before as a cry of passion when they’ve been having sex and as a mumbled reminder when they’re finding things tough and as an awkward confession when they both finally realised their feelings for each other were less than platonic. But this is the first time Zayn has been so heartfelt in his announcement, the first time he’s meant it more than anything else in the world. 

“I love you,” he repeats as though he can hardly believe he’s saying it. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” 

Then Liam catches him in his strong arms and holds him close so that their foreheads are touching and Zayn feels like he could die and still be happy because he’s finally figured out what he wants and what he wants is right there in front of him in his warm kitchen, his lips dusted with sugar and his eyes closed in pure bliss as he mutters those same words back, and Zayn’s heart just melts. 

Maybe he’s not as scared of commitment as he thought he was. Maybe Liam has finally managed to change his whole viewpoint on relationships. Or maybe... 

Maybe Zayn does do the whole love thing after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love cheese, OK?


End file.
